Round Two
by SantanaChampagn
Summary: My MonCon submission for January! Yang seeks justice for the wrongs done to her in the past.


**A/N**

 **I have no idea why this was so hard to write, but I finally got it done! Yay. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Six months, twenty one days, four hours, fifty nine minutes, and thirty seven seconds.

Not that Yang was counting, but she was ready for a fight.

Thirty eight. Thirty nine. Forty.

The endless ticking from the clock started to drive Yang insane as she paced around the room. She was impatient, but not brash enough to ruin this chance.

Forty one. Forty two. Forty three.

The seconds dragged on as they often do when waiting in anticipation. Torturous was an apt description of Yang's feelings, but she waited so long for this opportunity.

Forty four. Forty Five. Forty Six.

The fact she even got a second shot at redemption was a feat in itself. Ruby managed to pull so many strings to set this up: petitioning Ozpin, hosting a bake sale for funds, hyping the event. Yang smiled at the remembrance of the bake sale. A great idea, but in hindsight, they shouldn't have let Nora be in charge of the cakes.

Fifty two, fifty three, fifty four.

But was what she wanted redemption? Yang was wronged. There was no denying that. Getting back at that punk was what she should want. Right?

She wasn't so sure. Redemption, justice, vengeance. Pretty words that are often thrown into political speeches as rallying cries for the masses; imperfect justifications for overreactions to current events. Yang had seen it first hand.

After all here she was here, sitting, counting the seconds for her rematch to start, due to those over reactions.

Fifty eight.

Yang rolled her shoulders, loosening up the tightness that built up from the stress of the previous days.

Fifty nine.

Knuckles cracked, a loud interruption to the silence of the room where her thoughts danced around her head. Yang walked to the door, determined eyes and a small smirk visible. Regardless of what poetics people wanted to use, Yang had one certainty.

Sixty.

It was time to kick ass.

* * *

"You sure you're good to go, sis?" Ruby asked, flanking Yang on one side. The pair walked in stride, the sounds of their footsteps accompanying them in the hall.

"Of course I am. Ready to wipe that grin off his face."

Ruby had never seen Yang so focused in her life, the usual cheerful demeanor replaced by a sternness so unlike herself. Frankly, Ruby was a bit confused. After all, this wasn't that big of a deal. Just a rematch with-

"Thanks again for this," Yang said, stopping Ruby's train of thought short. "I know it was a lot of work, and it means a lot."

"Sure!" chirped Ruby. "But… um… Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too serious? I mean, it's just-"

Yang cut her sister off. "It is serious. He cheated me. I want a fair fight."

The sisters entered the sparring room, which had been slightly re-purposed for the day's event. A large screen sat on the far side of the room while a small crowd of spectators sat in the stands. Albeit, not as large as Yang thought.

But she wasn't here for the crowds or the glory.

Glynda stood in the center with the other competitor at her side. The dull tones of grey and black highlighted his outfit, an amused smirk on his face as Ruby and Yang approached.

"So you really want to go through with this, eh blondie?" he said, musing out loud.

"You have no idea what you've got coming," Yang responded, walking to center stage.

"Heh, as hot headed as ever," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Let's see if you learned anything in the past few months."

"Why you little-" Yang said, moving toward him until Glynda stepped into her path.

"Both of you be civil for one moment." Glynda glared at both of the competitors until Yang backed down. The tension was still electric to anyone who watched from the stands.

"Good. Now, this will be a one round fight. Both of you are aware of the other rules, yes?" They nodded. "Very well. Start at my signal"

Glynda walked away, leaving the two alone in the arena.

"Any words before I wipe the floor with you, again?"

"You're going to eat those words," Yang fired back.

He laughed at the comment. "Looking forward to it."

Yang squared up next to her opponent in front of the screen, taking up her position.

"Kick his butt, Yang!" shouted Ruby from the crowd, eliciting cheers from the others alongside her.

Glynda's voice echoed in from above. "Begin!"

All the time and training Yang put was about to be tested. No more guessing, no more questioning, just a single bout to determine a winner.

She cautiously moved up, inching closer to her opponent. After the last fight, Yang learned not to rush so fast into combat, wanting to get a feel for her opponent before making any foolhardy moves.

A few basic punches were thrown, the occasional shot fired and small kicks were exchanged. No fancy combos, no elaborate attacks. This was the early part of the round, a game of chicken to see who would be the first to go on the offensive. From what Yang remembered, people called this playing "footsies." A funny term considering the circumstances.

It was a brutal guessing game, each trying to lure the other into a mistake. Neither one wanted to leave an opening to punish.

"Slow game? I expected more from you," he taunted, trying to bait Yang.

"Nothing to distract me this time. Better keep your head up," Yang yelled, throwing a strong right hook. The blow was blocked, but the damage was still done as he staggered back in an attempt to recover.

There was no moment to relax though, as he retaliated in full force, advancing forward with a strong medium kick which Yang barely had the time to block. He kept up the pressure, the mix up keeping Yang on the full defensive.

She glanced up to her aura gauge on the screen. The chip damage from the flurry of blows was taking a toll on her; Yang knew she needed to find an opening and fast.

"Look over there!" Yang yelled, pointing to someone in the stands. "That has got to be the _shortest_ mini skirt I've ever seen."

Qrow looked away from the match in front of him, immediately searching for the maiden in the described attire.

This was the chance Yang needed to punish, leading into Qrow's character on screen with a fierce uppercut following into a full combo that decimated his aura bar.

"Player one wins!" the game announcer shouted, as Yang's character stood victorious on screen. The crowd cheered on as Yang raised a fist in victory.

Qrow sighed, shaking his head at his niece. "You play dirty."

"I only learned from the best!" Yang said, giving Qrow a wink and a gentle jab in the arm. He laughed, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go find the squirt and get some ice cream to celebrate your victory."


End file.
